Distraction
by NemKess
Summary: CCDwarnings: mild shonen ai, NokoruSuoh. This started out as a drabble for someone and kinda got away from me.


Title: Distraction  
Fandom: Clamp School  
Pairing: Nokoru Suoh  
Line: "It's a nice day for a walk, don't you think, Suoh?"  
Word Count: 898- it.. kinda got away from me. ;;

Warnings: mild (very mild) shonen ai  
  
Written for a drabble request by windsorblue.  
I hope you like it! I've only seen a couple of the anime eps, so my main source of character info comes from the mangas 'Clamp School Detectives', 'Clamp School Defenders: Duklyon', and their brief appearance in 'Man of 20 Faces'. That means that this doesn't include the future that X lays out for them (I know they make a few brief appearances, but I haven't read/see that yet) and assumes that they end up being president and secretary in High School also (with Akira as treasurer of course!).

* * *

When Nokoru turned to him and smiled so sweetly it was amazing he wasn't attracting bees, Suoh was immediately suspicious. He knew his kaichou, his One, better than anyone else and that expression was trouble, no if, ands, or buts about it.  
  
"It's a nice day for a walk, don't you think, Suoh?"  
  
So innocent looking, Kaichou was. And such an innocuous question!  
  
But Suoh knew better. How many times had such innocence been but a prelude to one dangerous escapade or another?  
  
"I suppose." Could he really be blamed for the caution in his voice?  
  
The pout that appeared on the blonde's face was belied by the twinkling of blue eyes. "Why, Suoh… One would almost think that you don't trust me."  
  
"I trust you, Kaichou," the ninja responded immediately. And he did, truthfully. "I trust you to be yourself- a magnet for every bit of trouble that occurs within a 100 mile radius. Trouble that you throw yourself and me into every chance you get. And Ijyuin-kun, of course."  
  
Nokoru chuckled. "Fair enough. For once though, I have no trouble in mind. I simply desire your company on a stroll through the gardens. I even finished my paperwork early so that you wouldn't be able to use it as an excuse to say no."  
  
Casting a dubious look over at the main desk, the secretary saw that it was indeed devoid of the mountains of unsigned paperwork that usually adorned it. His own was similarly clear as he tended to do his work as it came in instead of putting it off as Nokoru did.  
  
And a walk really did sound like just the thing.  
  
With a faint nod, he accepted the invitation. The smile his One graced him with made Suoh very glad that he had.  
  
He followed Nokoru out of the building and off towards the gardens. Some might be tempted to fill the silence that stretched between them with useless prattle, but the two had been friends for more than half their lives. It was a comfortable silence that needed no words. Contentment and companionship flowed between them.  
  
In the garden, under the Sakura trees, Nokoru closed his eyes and turned his face into the breeze. Blonde hair blew around his face and Suoh found himself smiling softly at the enchanting sight. Few people, male or female, were as beautiful as Kaichou.  
  
"We don't often get to do this anymore, do we?"  
  
"No, Kaichou."  
  
Nokoru chuckled. "Will you ever simply call me Nokoru, Suoh?"  
  
"Perhaps, Kaichou."  
  
He blinked as his friend swung around to shake a finger at him. "Are you teasing me, Suoh?"  
  
"Me tease?" Though Suoh tried to prevent it, a smile slipped through. "I suppose I am, Nokoru-sama."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." The blonde waggled his finger again. "Say it with me, No-ko-ru. Nokoru-kun, if you must. No Kaichou, no –sama. Just Nokoru."  
  
"Of course, Just Nokoru." For a moment, Nokoru's jaw dropped and he gaped at Suoh. The ninja reached over and pushed his mouth shut. "You'll catch flies that way."  
  
With a laugh of delight, Nokoru grabbed Suoh's arm and twirled them both around a few times. "And people say you've no sense of humor. It's just a little odd, is all."  
  
Suoh just smiled. Few other people inspired him to bother making an attempt at teasing. Akira, occasionally.  
  
Still chuckling, Nokoru checked his watch and his eyes widened. Suoh watched curiously as the blonde attempted to cover the reaction by stretching out his arms and giving an obviously fake yawn. "How refreshing this was. We should do it again, don't you think?" He gave the quiet man no time to respond before continuing on. "For now, I think we should return. There's work to be done, after all! Why put off til tomorrow what can be done today?"  
  
All of Suoh's previous suspicions came crashing back down on him. Nokoru wanted to go back to work?  
  
Either the president was sick, or this was all part of some scheme of his. The ninja feels a pang of something that's almost like disappointment that the walk had turned out to be something other than an honest desire for his company, but Suoh ignored the feeling.  
  
Instead, he considered foiling whatever plot Nokoru had cooked up this time. He knew he wouldn't though. It probably wasn't anything too dangerous and his friend really had done all his paperwork already.  
  
Surely he could afford to indulge Nokoru once in a while?  
  
When they approached the office, Suoh was extra vigilant. Obviously the walk had been a plot to get him out of the office for a short time. But the ninja wasn't sure to what end.  
  
At the door, he reached for the handle with one hand while his other slipped under the back of his jacket, looking for the weapons he kept concealed there.  
  
The small daggers were flying before the door ever opened fully and he pushed Nokoru firmly behind him. A number of startled yelps could be heard and Suoh smiled in satisfaction until he realized just who exactly he had pinned to the wall of their office.  
  
He thought his mother's words, coming from off to one side and safely out of any possible danger zone, summed it up quite well.  
  
"I told you throwing a surprise party for a ninja such as Suoh was a bad idea."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't think it comes across too clearly, but it's a surprise birthday party. ;; 


End file.
